My Psychotic Love
by Inexplicable Delight
Summary: Rin always loved her brother. A lot. But what happens when Len starts dating other people? M for blood and language and twins. Read if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people out there. I decided to use my dad's computer to type my stories now. So now I am not on hiatus! Yayz!**

**This is not a humor. This is actually a angst. Just warning you.**

**Disclamer:** Vocaloid is awesome. Too bad that I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Len was sitting next to that bitch, Neru.<p>

What does Len see in her anyway? Sure, she's pretty with her amber-like eyes and Repunzel-like hair, has a nice figure, and has a larger chest than me, and she's sorta tall, and-

Who am I kidding! She gorgeous! No wonder Len likes her!

I wished he liked me. But I'm just a worthless nobody. Who would like me? Plus, he's my brother. Who would love his sister in the non-sister way?

I wish I could get rid of her. Wait, maybe I can.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. Now, I just need to find her…

* * *

><p>LALALALA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I enter the house. Hmm… Nice place. Real cozy. Not the place you'd expect from the person I'm going to.

"Hello,' I call out. "Is anyone there?"

The kitchen door bangs open.

"Oh, Rin!" Tei said.

Sukone Tei was my best friend. I think it's because I'm Len's sister. But we had two things in common. A. We both like Len (she doesn't know _I_ like him though) and B. We both get irked when somebody gets too close to Len. Though, she thinks it because I'm sister and is protective over him.

Now, why would I call Tei? Cause she's a master at pranks. She's sorta a yandere. Don't get me wrong, she HATES blood. It's just that she can't help herself sometimes. But she knows not to let it all out. Plus, she's smart, so she'll know what to do.

"What brings you here? Is something wrong?" She looked worried.

"No, no, or course no." I said. But she was smarter than that.

"Something's wrong. You're doing the thing where people say 'No, it's nothing,' then say 'It's actually something you'll get sucked into and hate'".

"Well, actually…" I said.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She yelled. "Cummon! Let's sit down and talk! You seem sullen and the sort. Hehe. _Sort_." (A/N: I know. XD)

We sat down and ate cucumber casserole (well, she ate it. She was always a cucumber fanatic).

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, actually, you're not going to like it…"

Her eyes widened. "Tell me!"

"You see," I looked down. "Len, uh..." I trailed off.

"What about Len? I he hurt? I s he incapacitated*? Tell me!"

"He has a girlfriend!" I blurted out/shouted.

She dropped her fork and her mouth was agape and her eyes still open.

"What? How-how can that be? "If she looked shocked to you, you should see what she looked and felt on the insides.

Here comes the yandere side.

"Who is she?" she asked in a murderous tone. "If it's Miku then I'll kill that bitch and-"

"No, it's not Miku! Calm down." Did I forget to mention that she hates Miku? She wants to kill her since she's so populare. And brags. And is a girl-playboy (also know as a slut). And flirts more than she should. And-

I'll just skip the reason's why Tei hates Miku and just continue with the story.

Anyway, the tension eased only a little bit, with Tei knowing it was someone elsethan Miku.

"Well, then who is it?" she asked again, tone still sorta murderous.

"Uh," I hesitated, not sure if I should say her name. Then again, why non? I hate her!

"Akita Neru," I finally managed to say.

"Oh, the textin' freak?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I didn't know what to do with the situation, so I came to you." I explained.

"So, you want _me_ to think of a solution?"

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a moment of silence before she answered:

"I think I have an idea…"

"Well, what is it?" I asked, even though I have an idea of what prank she's gonna pull.

"Come here," she said. I leaned in and she told me her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea why I'm writing this. It's just coming too me.**

**Ah. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I am submitting this and two other chapters before I go to camp tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned vocaloid...I wish I did. T.T**

* * *

><p>I edged closer to Neru. This should be a good prank. I would go up to her, act like a maniac, let her scream, then she would go and trip on the wire, which would activate my trap.<p>

I grip the knife in my hand.

Am I _really_ going to do this?

Of course you are! Nobody touches Len but me! (And Rin, they are brother and sister after all.)

I'm just not sure about this.

Wait. What am I doing.

Oh crap. My insanity is taking over!

I walk closer and closer, until I was just an arm's length away from her. That's when she noticed me.

She turned around, probably to ask what the heck I was doing in her house. But before she could say anything, I held my knife up, and jabbed it to her chest. Her eyes widened, her mouth was open, and her chest bled. I turned the knife, and I pulled it out. She screamed with pain. I smiled at her pain. Then I stabbed her in the neck. I stabbed her various times actually. And laughed as I did.

Just one more stab and she's gone. (A/N: The word "stab" is in here a lot. XD!) I raised the knife slowly, and stabbed her chest and sliced it to the waist.

There, it's done. I did it.

Oh god, what have I done?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin's POV:<strong>_

Tei's return did not go as I expected. In fact, she didn't return at all!

It's been overran hour and she's STILL not back here. What happened to her? Did she get caught? Did Neru find some way to get her arrested for breaking into her house? Is she in jail now? What's going on? Somebody tell me!

That's it! I'm going over to Neru's house! I _need_ to know what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dun! Guess what happened?**

**Or just read the next chapters. I'll be updating it soon. Like, in a few minutes or so.**

**Reading this myself, I'm guessing your wondering "What the Hell? Is she angsty today?" My answer is no. I'm not. I just like writing this story. XD.**

**Review if you want to live~!**


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on the door. No answer.

Let's see if there's another entrance. Yes! The window is open! Now if I can just get inside of it. Ah that's better…Oh. My. God. Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god x 3000.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. And I kept screaming and screaming that. Then I screamed again. How could I not? What I saw in front of me was Tei and Neru dead. I though Neru would be panting hard after the surprise but now dead! Honestly!

And why is Tei dead? She's not the suicidal type!

I fell on my knees.

I don't know how long I kept on screaming, but somebody finally came. No, it's wasn't one of Neru's parent's, but Len.

"Neru, you hear?" he called from below. Then he heard my screaming. I heard fast footsteps go up the stairs. Len hastily stopped at Neru's door.

"Rin! Are you okay? What happened? RIN!"

I put my hands to my face and started crying. How could this happen? Did Tei finally snap and killed somebody? But what happened to her? I'm still wondering about that.

But the bottom line was that Tei was dead. My best friend. Dead. I spent a big part of my life with her. When Len was busy (which he was always ever since middle school), I was _always _with Tei. She told me everything. She was with me through a lot of stuff. And she always protected me from those bitches. She can't be gone. She can't!

I didn't think it was possible, but I sobbed harder after thinking about what Tei was too me.

"Rin, snap out of it! Rin, answer me! ANSWER ME!" But it was no use. I just continued sobbing.

"Rin," he called, miserably. "If you can hear me, stop crying. Please!"

And I did. Gradually. But quickly. Though, of course, there was the occasional sniffle.

"Good. Now, let's get you home first. You can tell me everything later."

"But," sniff, "What about," sniff, "Tei and Neru?" sniff.

"I'll call their parents when we get home," he answered.

"Yes, Mrs. Akita. Yes. Okay. Yes. I get it. Bye."

Len ended the phone call with Neru's mom. He came back and sat down nest to me on my orange bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. Now, can you tell me what happened?" I nodded again.

"Well," I started. How was I going to put this? "I, umm. I-"

"It's okay if you still don't want to talk about it," he interrupted. "It must have been very traumatizing. Take all the time you need." He said it in such a soothing tone, that it helped a little. Just a little though.

"You need anything?" he asked. I just shook my head. "Okay."

He exited the room.

How could this have happened? Maybe I should play something on my phone to distract me.

I reached for the phone in my pocket and opened it, finding that I had two new messages. How come it didn't make any noise?

Silent. I should have known.

So, what is it? If it's spam I-

It's from Tei. What did she say?

To: Rin

From Tei

Subject: HELP!

Rin, I just killed Neru! I couldn't help my self! I just sort of lost it. But this wasn't the plan! A prank turning into a murder? This is just ridiculous! Help me! I don't know what I should do. Please answer this message!

That one was sent at 9:35 pm. That was 20 after she left.

Now I'm scared to read the next one.

Come on Rin! It was your best friend's last text message!

Okay. Here I go.

To: Rin

From: Tei

Subject: I can't take it any longer!

Rin, Please answer!

If you're ashamed of me, I get it. You should be. I'm ashamed of myself!

You know what, I'm going to end it. I'm going to end it all.

I'm so sorry Rin, but I just can't take it any longer!

So this is goodbye. C ya.

My eyes widened. That was sent at 9:40. Just 5 minutes after the first one.

Man, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have told her about Len and Neru. But she was my friend and I had too.

Ha, Like that's true. You just wanted her to think of a way to get rid of Neru. You got what you wanted. Why aren't you happy? Neru's gone, and now you won't have to deal with Tei.

Quiet! Maybe so, but how could I be happy? My best friend is gone. And so it Neru. We all hated Miku, so we were sort of like friends.

Sort of like friends? You hated her. You know what, you're just saying that because she's dead. I bet if she was still alive, you would've cracked and killed her yourself.

No! And we _were _friends until she dated Len.

Yeah, but it still was your fault that you didn't read the test messages she sent you in her final hour. You could have stopped her. Tsk, tsk.

No! None of it was my fault!

But you were just saying it was your fault!

Just who the heck are you?

I'm you! The you that speaks the truth!

Well, why don't you just shut up!

Yeah, why? You're me! _You_ should know.

I thought for a moment, then finally came up with the best answer I ever created.

Shut up!

Well, why don't you make me?

I am losing my mind!

She shut up. Finally. But too bad I said the last part of the conversation out loud.

Footsteps came up the stairs and Len's face popped inside the room.

"You okay there, Rinny?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," I answered back, wrapping my blanket around me even tighter.

"Well, good." Len said. I noticed that he says "good" a lot. Usually he never does. I wonder why.

"Um," He said. "I got hot chocolate." And in come two blue mugs of hot chocolate with a little bit of cream so that way there's a cute little picture**(1)**. The marshmallows were probably at the bottom. He always makes it like that. And there was a candy cane in it to stir it**(2)**. But I would only stir after the pattern is messed up.

"Thanks Len." I took of the the mugs and sipped it carefully. Mmm. I love how Len makes it.

"So...You feeling better?" He asked.

"Yep!" I replied with a big smile. "I feel much better because of you!" Though, I still missed Neru and Tei. I though i saw something red on his face,but my eyes must have been wrong. I did kind of cry out a lot of the moisture in them.

"Tei was important to you, sorry." He looked down apologetically.

"Yeah," I agreed with a sad smile."I'm sorry too." Then it hit me. Neru died too. My brother's girlfriend. Or, former girlfriend actually.

"I'm sorry about Neru," I said.

"It's okay," he said with a smile. Is he joking? I mean, maybe it's to reassure me that everything's going to be alright, but, didn't he like her? Should he be crying too?

"You should get so

* * *

><p>me sleep," he suggested. "Maybe it's calm your nerves."<p>

"Yeah." I had an idea, but it was dumb. "Um...Can you sleep with me?" I stupidly asked. I can just feel the blush tinting my cheeks.

"But we already sleep with each other. I mean, we sleep in the same room."

"No." I struggled with the words. "I mean, in the...um...same...bed." I felt more heat on my cheeks.

"Oh, Oh! Um..." What was this? _Him_ blushing? No. that couldn't be possible. Just my eyes again. Probably. "Well, okay," he said in an unsure tone. Wait, did he just say _yes_?

"Really?" I had to be sure.

"Yeah. Imean, you went through a lot today, so..." he trailed off, but I knew what he meant.

So, after I go done changing into my lacy top and pj bottoms and him in just his boxers, and brushed out teeth, we got into my bed, and we sorta, awkwardly, lied there. He put our arms around each other. I put my head on his (BARE) chest and he put his chin over my head.

"Hey Len."

"Yeah?" He looked down.

"I love you." I really meant it too. Btu he probably just thinks it's the twin way.

"I love you too." Correctomundo.

Anyway, I snuggled up to Len and slept really great.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hoped you liked it! ^^**

**(1): I watched this drama called "Coffee Prince" and they did this thing called "Latte Art." So I decided to include that in this story.**

**(2): This happened at school when all the custodian helpers got to have hot chocolate! But, everybody got one except for me and my friend (you know who you are), so we're getting them next year.**

**This is like, 2-3 chapters in one, so that's why it's longer that the others. I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer! (Though, not drag it out like soap operas)**

**Review please~! orz**

**(Don't be shy)**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to see what Len cooked. Len always cooked breakfast in the morning on Saturday.

I looked down at my side to find him there.

"Len? What are you doing here?" I asked. This was new.

"Rin? Oh. I guess I slept in," he said, still half asleep whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Well, that's a first."

"What's a first?"

"You seriously don't know? You always cook breakfast on Saturdays! What am I gonna eat?" Without Len's cooking, I'll die of starvation! I'm serious!

"Cereal?" Len suggested.

"Noooooz! I wants your cooking! Your cooking kicks ass is _way _better than stupid cereal!"

Well, okay,' He smiled at the complement.

A while later I had orange juice and Len's signature banana pancakes.

Two months passed by good after the "Incident." Things went back to normal. Len actually forgot to ask about how Neru and Tei died, so, yeah.

I even started hanging out with Teto. She's really fun, but sh'es no Tei.

Yeah, everything was good…until Len started to another girl.c

Her name: Hatsune Miku.

Her occupation: A real Bitch. Really.

You see, Miku gets on some people's nerves. And one of the "people" is me.

You already know wome things about Miku. You know, when I was discussing things with Tei.

Though, People like her. I think it's because she the guys wrapped around her lieet finger, and the girls are to scared to say anything. But that's a theory. Maybe it's because they're stupid. Who knows?

Man, I say it's like Miku's a dictator with the people as her slaves, and I'm part of a resistance. Which, is probably sort of like that.

The people who know what's better for them are: Teto, Ted (may I say that not _all_guys are wrapped around her finger), Tei and Neru (or _used_ to be), her brother, Mikou, Gumi, Luka (even though she hangs around Miku sometimes, she isn't the one to follow her commands), Miki, Rei and Rui, Lin and Rean, and Kaiko. Plus me, of course!

An I thought my brother was too. Well, I stand hating Miku even more and corrected.

So, what do I do about it? That part I need to figure out. But I know one thing: Miku Hatsune has got to go.

Yes, the plan is so simple: I kill Hatsune. Why? 'Cause she's dating Len and doesn't deserve him of course. So, I _must_ kill her.

I just stab her, and that's it. Why so simple? Because the police think that criminals are too smart to be simple. Wait, that came out totally wrong. I think I called myself an idiot. What I mean was that the police think that criminals will do complicated things when they murder so they won't figure it out. So they overlook things.

Basically: It's so simple that they won't understand why.

Now I just climb through the window when nobody's looking, and land quietly Miku's room's floor. Now, where's my knife? Ah, here it is.

Where's Miku? Probably the bathroom.

It's pink in here and with a leek bedspread too. And a leek pillow. Seriously, what's with the leeks?

I heard footsteps. I gotta hide! I know! Under the bed! I sure hope I fit.

Yes! I so! Now I wait here until the right time when she's alone.

I hear the door opening. Miku's walking inside. Wait, who's that with her? IT'S ANOTHER DUDE! Why would…OH MY KAMI-SAMA, THAT BITCH IS CHEATING ON LEN! If I wasn't going to kill her already, I WOULD SO TOTALLY KILL HER!

"Eh, so this is your room," the guy said.

"Yep, that's right," Miku replied. She sat on the bed while saying "So…What do you want to do? She raised that annoying soprano voice at of hers even higher. Ugh. How long is this going to take? It's already getting on my nerves.

"I think you know."

I felt pressure on the mattress. And heard moaning. Probably just them making our. Man, how long is this going to take?

Okay, it's been forty-three minutes, and he finally leaves. Thank god.

She got off the bed, and now is at her closet. I get out from the bed and walk over to her with the knife in my hand.

Closer, and closer, and-

I strike her in the back!

"AAHHH!" She screamed. The sound of it made me smile.

I slide it down her back and pull it out. Now all I need to do is just wait for her to die. She deserves it. Slut.

I don't hear anybody coming up. I'm guessing that her parents aren't home. Good. Now I don't need to climb down the tree. Wait, won't people suspect something the next day when a girl is dead in her room and then remember me walking out of there the previous night? Maybe I _do_ have to take the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hi~! Okay, I haven't been on in so long *shot* orz, and now I'm just seeing the new changes. I really need to get on more.**

**So, I already got shot, so yeah. I'm sorry! .~!**

**New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>The news about Miku's death hit the day after the incident. I was walking with Teto when I heard about it.<p>

"Hey, did you hear? Miku's dead."

"What?" I faked surprised. I couldn't let her know I knew. How was I going to explain that?

"Yeah, it's true. Her brother found her dead about one o'clock in the in the morning. He thought she was sleeping at first, then passed out, and then just playing some sick joke. But he knew something was wrong. That's when he saw her. On the floor. Dead. She was stabbed in the back (how ironic, considering how she stabbed the backs of all the other innocent girls that didn't know better)."

Wow. I didn't think of that. Maybe I was doing something. Like, doing something that is like stating how she wasn't a good person. A meaningful message of something?

Anyways, he had to call his parents since they were on a business trip."

Business trip? That's why they weren't there.

"They're having her funeral in a couple of days. It'll be after school."

"You going?" I asked.

"No. She was a bitch. remember?" Usually people spoke good of other people if they're dead, but Teto tells the truth. No matter what.

"How 'bout you? You going?"

"Maybe."

"Huh?" I could tell she was surprised by that answer. I don't blame her.

"Well, Miku was Len's girlfriend, and knowing Len, he'll go. To be all kind and stuff. He's like that. He'll probably be all sad and stuff with crying and sobbing. And as his gib sister, I must go there to support hiim. No matter how much I hate/d her."

"Ah. Speaking of Len, do you think he knows yet? I mean, I know, but I get bored and like to know things," she asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "If he did, I think he would have woken me up." All panicked and stuff, shaking me to the ground, eyes wide, and scared.

"True," she replied.

When we got to school, everybody was silent. Too silent, like the funeral already started.

"Wow. Depressing. I thought people would be celebrating." I was joking, but I still got some glares from other people. Also looks of disgust and shaking heads. Even some all of the above. That's nice.

"Well, Miku had some power over the school," Teto answered shortly.

"Yeah, but," I replied. "Not the good kind! She made everybody's life into a living nightmare."

"Not everybody's." Implying the guys that have-

MOVING ON. NOT A PRETTY PICTURE.

"Well, I just think it's not fair. Tei and Neru were nice and sweet and only us recognized their life." By "us," I meant our group: The "Everybody Who Hates Miku" Club.

"And Miku was a bitch, who did nothing but trouble. But no, she gets praise, and anything she wanted, including the respect and loyalty she doesn't deserve," I continued.

Before I said anything else, Ted was waving at us to come. Ah, a break from my rage. Even if it's for a second it's still nice.

"Waddup?" Teto asked causally.

"Nothing. Just that Miku's dead. You?" he replied back, with equal casualness. This is a little game they play. It's sort of fun to watch. If you look really closely then you could see that they like each other by the way they play, even if they don't realize it.

"Same here. Oh, and Rin's going to the funeral."

"What?" That was enough to get him to stop playing their little game. He turned to me. "Really?"

"For Len." I explained. "He needs support." And that the fact that it's polite to attend the person you killed's funeral, no matter how much of a bitch they were. "Speaking of Len, does he know yet?"

"Not yet," he answered cooly.

"Where is he?" I need to hill him.

"He just passed by here. continue walking forward, then turn left." He pointed at the corner.

"Thanks." I ran.

When I found the classroom he was in, Mikou was already there.

He turned around when he noticed me. "Is this true?" I nodded. Disbelief was on his face. Hmm. I was expecting more shock. Not that I didn't expect this. but i just thought he would have more of a shocked expression, mixed with despair and sadness.

"I...can't believe this." He bent his head down.

I sort of feel awful. For Len. Not for Miku. I'm the person who caused this pain. Ugh. This feels terrible.

"So...When's the funeral?" he asked. You know what: I thought there would be some tears.

"In about two days," Mikou answered.

"We'll be there," I said quickly. I figured Len doesn't want to talk right now.

"Well, class is about to start," he suddenly said. He got out of the room with me in pursuit. We better get to class.


End file.
